


Living Without a Rose

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, POV Multiple, Poetry, Season/Series 03, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A runaway Bride; a new Companion; an old one; a Time Lord: how different people see the same situation in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Without a Rose

I know him just barely,  
But already see  
This man is in pain,  
And desperate need.  
He can barely function,  
Holds his memories close,  
But oh, how he misses his Rose.

I know that I should  
Be helping him heal;  
Instead I've insisted  
He hear how I feel.  
I wish he had told me  
What happened to Rose:  
He loves her; oh, I hope she knows.

I cannot imagine  
What it's like to be him.  
For I've _seen_ that footage,  
And I've heard him scream;  
With Rose beyond his reach,  
He's falling apart;  
And watching it breaks my heart.

 _I miss her_ ; I miss her  
Far more than I should;  
Oh, I would be with her,  
If only I could.  
She's safe, if unhappy  
(As far as I know)  
Oh Rassilon, take care of my Rose.


End file.
